


Space is No Place For Children

by AmazingGracesPouringDown



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Baby Gary, Badass baby Quinn, Blood, By baby I mean like 11 or 12, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Sadness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGracesPouringDown/pseuds/AmazingGracesPouringDown
Summary: Gary Goodspeed is left alone on the Galaxy One as Quinn and Avocato resupply on a nearby planet. Gary is left to remember a time when he was completely alone. While Quinn has a strange encounter that brings her own memories to the surface.





	1. Buried Deep in a Sea of Frozen Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizardScalesFairyTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardScalesFairyTales/gifts).



> Thank you to LizardScalesFairyTales for the prompt. If you want to request and or prompt, hit me up on Tumblr  
> @amazing-graces-pouring-down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Boy Gary Sadness and Quinn cliffhanger!

_Hey Dad?_

_Is Mom up there?_

 

" **Gary, you seem upset.** "  HUE's soft voice drifted through the ceiling speakers, stirring Gary from his thoughts. Gary sat at a bench in the kitchen, idly twirling a spoon.

"Of course I'm upset HUE!" Gary threw the spoon. It flew away, sliding along the floor. "They get to have an adventure and I'm stuck here!"

" **Need I remind you that you _are_ a prisoner, Gary."**   There was a pause before, " **Besides, the last time I let you out, you lost your arm...** " 

Gary gripped where metal met flesh tightly. He knew HUE meant well. The A.I's whole existence revolved around Gary's well being, he would never admit that he appreciated it, out loud at least. Gary bit his lip, blinking away the flashes of the Lord Commander and his arm lying limp and bloody on the floor. He stood, bare feet squeaking on the polished floor that the SAMES kept religiously clean. 

"I'm going to go lay down, HUE." Gary said slowly. Then, in his normal arrogant tone, "Because the  _Captain_ of this ship needs his beauty rest!" With that, he turned and dramatically flew down the corridor. Mooncake lifted away from his place on ~~the fridge~~ Beth, and followed Gary. 

Gary opened the door to his quarters and flopped onto the bed. Mooncake flew closer, nuzzling Gary's clothed leg. 

"Chookity..?" 

"I'm okay, Mooncake." 

His voice was muffled in the blankets and pillow, but Mooncake understood him and hugged his head, hoping for a happier reaction from his friend. Gary chuckled softly and overturned himself, hugging Mooncake close. The green alien let out a squeak when something cold and wet plopped onto his head. 

"Sorry buddy.." Gary sniffled, wiping the stray tear from Mooncake's head. "I'm okay.. promise, I'm just... worried." Gary admitted, laying his head against Mooncake, using him as pillow. The alien purred and cooed, trying to comfort Gary. He seemed to debate for a while, before whispering, "I don't want them to disappear. Not like-" He gulped down a sob. "Not like dad.."

Gary cried silently for a while before falling into a fitful sleep. 

_It's hard to say Buddy_

_But If you watch closely you can see her flash across the sky_

 

Gary was alone. Truly alone. No one cared, no one questioned... no one helped. His dad was gone, his Mom was... he didn't know. He never met her. He never will.

"H-Hello!?" He called out to the darkness of his room. No one answered. Gary couldn't take this, he pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his jar on the nightstand. Mooncake the caterpillar resting safely inside. He shuffled to his bedroom door, clad in his blue pajamas. As he opened the door, he grabbed the packed suitcase from the corner, rolling it behind him and out into the hall. Gary precariously balanced Mooncake on his bag as he carefully lifted it down the stairs to his living room. He walked past the couch, glancing at the strange red headed lady sleeping upon it, she said she was gonna take Gary to his "Aunt Matilda" - a woman whom he's never heard of- tomorrow. He didn't want to go, but she made him pack anyway, saying how lucky he was that he won't become a ward of the state. He didn't feel lucky

He walked to the small half bathroom and flicked on the light. He set Mooncake down on the toilet seat and unzipped his bag. He pulled out jeans and his favorite shirt, his green t-shirt. He fixed his hair in the mirror before shutting the light off and leaving the room. He sat the jar on the table and grabbed some cans of food and water bottles. He flinched when he dropped a can and the woman stirred. She didn't wake though, and he continued filling his backpack. He finished raiding the cabinets and grabbed his things, finally walking to the front door. 

He opened the front closet, pausing with a gasp. There hung an assortment of jackets and coats, but at the front were two things that caught his eye. 

 

His small green jacket, and a larger dark brown one. 

 

He felt his eyes water. "Dad...." 

 

Gary grabbed the brown jacket and closed the closet. He slipped the overly large cloth onto his shoulders and opened the front door. With that, 11 year old Gary Goodspeed disappeared into the darkness of the world. 

  _Wheres Mom?_

_Shes not coming home honey_

 

Quinn sighed, this was taking too long. How long does it take to get Hondonian Tomatoes from the _back room?_  

"You're pacing." Came a deep voice from her right. She sighed and ceased her movements. 

"I just want to get going Avocato, the breach wont wait for some  _tomatoes_!" She began pacing once again. They had most of what they needed but the tomatoes and dried meat is what they were waiting on. Avocato placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Easy soldier, we've been waiting for 5 minutes."  He calmed her, tail swishing. He didn't want her punching some random passerby, or Gary, which was more likely. His excitable best friend was a bit overwhelming to the ex-captain. Not his fault, just a fact. He glanced up when he heard a door close. He nodded at the Hondonian woman who placed her bag of fresh purple tomatoes onto the counter along with various meats and jerky. "Look, she's done." He turned Quinn. 

Quinn quickly and stiffly thanked the woman after paying for the produce. They walked back to the shuttle where two SAMES were guarding the hatch doors and subsequently, the rest of the groceries. 

"Hey, you good?" Avocato broke the heavy silence. 

"Yeah. I'm just.. stressed. It's hard finding out all you stand for is corrupt..." She sighed, "And the fate of the Earth rests in a group of rag-tag outlaws with a super weapon..."

"That is true, but I trust Gary. He wont lead us to the wrong path." Quinn stared at the Ventrexian for a moment, seeing the genuine trust he had for Gary Goodspeed. 

"How? You've basically just met!" She questioned as the shuttle moved ever closer. "How can you trust someone like that? What if he does betray us-"

"Because he's the real deal Quinn." He cut her off. "He's genuine and determined, He's the first person who ever,  _ever_ helped me willingly."

She was silent, taking in his words. 

_Is he really trustworthy...?_

_No. Snap out of it._ She told herself. They had finally reached the dock where they landed. She handed her bags to Avocato to load as she went around the side to contact Gary and tell him that they were coming back.

**_"No! Leave us alone!"_ **

Quinn jerked her head up at the cry. She twisted around until she spotted a small boy and an even littler girl being harassed by a Seimoli thug. One she recognized from the market, acting as hired muscle for a VIP. She blinked and found herself inches away from the large orange man, one gloved fist smashing his pig like face. 

 _ **"Back. OFF!"**_  With one harsh cry, she broke his nose.

The man fell like a tree. A big, ugly, orange tree. She panted, making sure he was truly down for the count before turning to the two children behind her. "You guys o-"

She froze, eyes betraying her. There sat little Quinn and her sister, before the memory melted away, leaving two young Hondonian children in its place. 

They cried and hugged her legs with a nod before scampering off. She stood there, in shock. Memories surfacing where she had buried them long ago. 

"What in the _hell...?"_ Came Avocato's voice. "I leave you alone for a  _minute_ and you knock out a bodyguard?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her the 30 yards to the ship. They got on and she still hadn't said a word.  

"It's about an hour until we reach the Galaxy One, its in orbit on the other side of the planet. Take a nap." He suggested. 

It didn't take her long to follow his advice. 

 

_Won't Dad be mad?_

_It doesn't matter_

"Waaaaaaake up." 

"N...no..." 

"Quinn Airgone.. I will tickle you. Its time for school."

"Okay... ugh, do you have to be so loud Hannah?" 

"Yup! Only for my favorite sister!" 

"I'm your  _only_ sister..

"Exactly!" 

9 year old Quinn stood up with fuzzy blue elephant slippers on her feet. She ate breakfast with her mom, dad and sister that morning before she and 13 year old Hannah walked to school.

She thinks it will always be like this. 

A year later, she's proven wrong.  _Very wrong._


	2. Patron Saint of Lost Causes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go back to Gary for a bit, then hit ya'll with a Quinn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little forewarning, little more intense this time around, some darker shit happening, nothing graphic.. but its sad.
> 
> ENJOY

_I miss you Dad..._

_Please, come back._

Gary sat up with incredible speed, tossing Mooncake into the air and throwing himself off the bed. 

"Chookity?" Mooncake floated down to Gary on the ground, his eyes were wide and glassy. Mooncake panicked, Gary must be sick, that would explain the sweat and weakness. The green alien zoomed out of the room with a quick but concerned hug to Gary's flesh arm. He flew to the kitchen, Gary needs water... what else... oh! A cookie! That could work. 

" **Need help with something, Mooncake?** " HUE's voice startled the alien but he recovered quickly. Mooncake began to frantically wave his appendages and speak at the A.I, gesturing wildly to the cookies while speedily grabbing a cup. 

" **Ah. You wish to help Gary.. Yes, a cookie might help. Let me get a SAME to help you, dear Mooncake.** "

 

_Promise me_

_I promise_

Gary watched lethargically as Mooncake left in a rush, mouth curved into a faint smile before teeth nearly tore through his lips.

" **Gary, you are having a panic attack, please calm down. You are safe.** " 

"No I'm not HUE. No one is... we're gonna die. I'm gonna die alone and lose everyone." Flashes of Quinn looking regal and determined, Avocato shooting guns and fist bumping Gary, KVN being smashed against the floor, Mooncake, Dad...HUE talking and even one time singing when Gary was nearly catatonic with fear.

Gary hadn't known the A.I could sing. He had accidentally requested the disembodied voice to sing like his dad did when he was little, and he was surprised when HUE did. Now on  _very_ special occasions will HUE sing for him. 

" **Gary, Avocato has messaged me that they are returning, completely unharmed. And they brought your favorite....** " The A.I spoke gently, seriously concerned for Gary.

This calmed Gary a little, providing a distraction.

"My favoriite?" He asked,  lifting his head from his knees. 

Suddenly he shot up.

_"They bought me tomatoes?"_

" **Yes Gary. Hondonian Tomatoes."**

"Aw crap yeah!"

 " **Yes. Crap yeah, Gary. Crap yeah."**

Gary seemed to be in a better mood but HUE knew better, he would have to push him in the right direction. He had hoped that in requesting Avocato and Quinn to buy the purple fruits ( Yes they're fruits Gary. Scientifically.)  he would perk up. With the added bonus of the emotions that will surface when HUE has the SAMES make his favorite dish. 

Gary rushed down to the lift, hair a mess and spiky. He jumped into the lift and went downward, gliding into the east third wing. When he walked by the bathroom he stopped and leaned back to look in the mirror. He made a distressed noise and quickly flattened his hair to a presentable state. 

"Chookity chook!" 

Gary turned to see Mooncake and Hank with some water and a cookie. "Chooky Choo!" Mooncake nuzzled Gary happily.

"Hey Buddy." Gary felt his eyes water in fondness, taking the cookie and eating it. "Thanks." It was a nice gesture, and before anyone could worry, Gary quickly deflected the situation. 

"My stomach was aching for delicious sugary sustenance. And you, my friends have delivered it to me!"  He threw his hands into the air dramatically. He laughed and hugged Mooncake to his chest, whispering. "Thank you Mooncake." He glanced up. "You too Hank."

"Aye Aye." With that, the SAME walked away.

"Okay Mooncake, lets go wait for our friends."

"Chookity!"

 

_Shhhhhh_

_I think they're gone_

Quinn was just celebrating her 10th birthday when the call came. There was an interplanetary boarding school looking for young prodigal minds. This school had caught wind of Quinn's budding genius, hoping to have her join them. The only downside? You're never allowed to leave once you enter. You spend the rest of your life thinking, just thinking on problems that they siphon the answers to and use. Its a death sentence to go there. Fis Academy for gifted races is not an 'academy' at all, the grades and classes may say so, but the bars on the windows and armed guards scream a whole other song. 

Quinn's father had insisted on her going, much to her mother's absolute horror. When questioned, he said he thought it was a good way to support Quinn's growing mind.  

Everyone knew it was because he would get paid. 

 

"Quinn, dad's only doing it cause they send him a huge check every month that you stay there." Hannah had whispered this sternly one night when she pulled Quinn aside during one of their parents more violent fights on the matter of the facility.

"He loves us Han.. doesn't he want whats best?"

"For himself maybe..." She grumbled as a particularly loud shout from their mom reached their ears.

"I will leave you!" She cried, grabbing her keys.

"Do it! It wont stop me!" He had roared back. 

 The door slammed.

That's when Quinn realized she couldn't trust her own mother, because after she left, things got worse. Her dad drank and made arrangements to send her off the next time a transport was available. It was three days after that. He hit Hannah in a fit of rage when she protested sending Quinn off, but cried for six hours after, apologizing and justifying his actions.

Hannah was no means a frail girl. She was a bit on the heavy side and about 5'6, so she stood her ground with their father, but she looked too much like our mom to him and he snapped. Her long straight hair had thrown it way off for him, while Quinn's uncountable mass of curly hair was no doubt her father's.

When his open palm struck her 14 year old sister a second and third time, she knew she couldn't trust her own father either. The promise of fame and money had erased the kind and gentle man she had once wished to be like when she grew up. 

That night when their father was passed out in the kitchen, Hannah had crept her way into Quinn's room and told her to pack. Her eyes were red and puffy and it scared Quinn into moving quickly. Her sister was a rock, she hadn't even made a noise when their dad hit her hard. To see her upset really unnerved Quinn so she didn't ask why they were packing clothes until after they were dressed and awake completely. 

"We have to leave Q-ball." Hannah had used the nickname that was created after a billiards lesson with their grandpa before he passed away.

"I don't want to... daddy's sick Han...We gotta help hi-"

"There's no helping him anymore Hun. He made his choice. Money over us." 

In truth, Hannah was scared that the longer they waited to leave, waited for their dad to come to his senses... he would eventually go after Quinn when he got too drunk. He never did anything more than a stiff slap and cry many apologies after, but she wasn't gonna take that chance. Not with her baby sister. 

Quinn swallowed the thick and biter taste of  _wrong_ when Hannah stole 500 units from their dad's **' _Vacation_ '** jar.

And that night there were two little girls who went missing, and a father that only noticed their absence when he came home two nights later, sober and apologetic. The denial papers fell from his hand. It was too late. He didn't even try to look for them.. He fucked up.

_Hey Bud, want some Caprese?_

_Yeah! With the purple tomatoes!_

 

When his dad had asked him to try a piece of mozzarella with a strange purple thing on it, he straight refused. Just no. Ew.

Well, then he tried it. And loved it so much that became their traditional 'Before Awesomely Important Space Mission' meal. Purple tomatoes were now Gary's favorite thing. Even more than cookies.  _Cookies_. It was like a promise that his dad would come back and enjoy another meal. They always ate after a small pledge.

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Ill be here tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. It had many meanings, but the one thing that was clear to Gary was

 

_I'm not going anywhere._

 

_**Liar.** _

 

_**Liar.** _

 

_**You left me all alone.** _

 

_**Liar.** _

 

_**Wasn't I good enough to come to?** _

 

_**LIAR!** _

 

_**.......dad?** _

 

Gary cried in a wet and dank alley, his stomach growling. He pulled his hair as dark, screaming thoughts assaulted his mind. 

He was sitting in a smelly puddle that had leaked from the dumpster he was hiding behind. His eyes stung with pained tears as his cheek and wrist throbbed violently with his heartbeat. 

He cried harder as his stomach gave a pained twinge. His food and back pack had been stolen when two guys with a bat had attacked him. Mooncake was gone... hes been crying since. He only left a week ago and now he's gonna starve.

 

 

_Give us your shit!  NOW._

 

_Wahhhhhh!_

 

_Don't hurt me! Please!_

 

_Give us your money!_

 

_Okay!_

 

_He had taken his backpack off and pulled his money out. Then, removing Mooncake from where he safely rested in his jar, pulled out his remaining food._

 

_Whats that dumb bug?_

 

_And before he could stop them, they grabbed the jar and shook it._

 

_NO!_

 

_Let's kill it, bugs are nasty._

 

_Gary let out the single most devastated cry when the jar hit the concrete beneath them and shattered, leaving a confused and squirming caterpillar among the mess._

 

_NO **Please PLEASE NO**_

 

_A foot descended, and Mooncake disappeared under_ _a size 11 work boot in the middle of the night. Gary didn't see the aftermath because he lunged with such rage he blacked out. He poured all his grief and anger into his movements. His anger at his dad for leaving, at these bastards for ruining the one thing he had besides his dads jacket, anger at himself for not trying hard enough to go with his dad. Maybe he could have saved him....or at least died too._

_They bashed his cheek in and fractured his left wrist._

 

And he cried until he passed out from the pain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now head cannon that HUE can sing. I asked Google to sing for me and he did, so i started to think about HUE doing it for Gary when his anxiety got the best of him, and it is now my personal head cannon

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? Please let me know! <3  
> I took the liberty of playing around with both Quinn's and Gary's past and family. Hopefully they arent too out of character and hopefully i wrote this somewhat well. Thank you!


End file.
